Vermillion
by Scavirr
Summary: He needed someone to be there for him. She needed someone to care. What they didn't realize was that what they were looking for was right in front of them. AU


High school.

Those two words say enough. Remember the cliques? The stereotypes and bullying? The preps and jocks are well-known for ruling the school for their popularity and making fun of people for their insecurities to make themselves feel better while the nerds and geeks try to avoid the populars by burying themselves in schoolwork and being the best they can. The freaks stand out the most obviously because their clothing consists of one color: black. They would get made fun of just like everyone else. Especially the loner kids. It's harder for them because they have no one to talk to. If they get in a fight, they'll have no one to help them or turn to when they need the support from a fellow peer. When you see them walking down the hallway towards their destination, you would hear name-calling and other inappropiate remarks but they ignore it because they're _used to it._ You would see them being treated with disrespect and disgust simply because they dressed differently and think differently. The populars at high school are pretty cruel to almost everybody that is a nobody to them. It's cruel and miserable in high school and some learn that by experiencing it the hard way or watching by the sidelines, grateful that it wasn't them.

Ichigo wasn't always the way he is now. Before he turned ten, he was happy. He had what a child could ask for: parents. He was the nicest kid you've probably met, so he made plenty of friends and his parents loved him. He was the kind of kid that would pass by an injured animal ande would immediately give it medical attention and care for it until it is time for it to be released. He was popular at school and he was an only child. He didn't have a care in the world. It was like it all came from some ridiculous fairy-tale. Ichigo felt like he was king of the world.

But all that was ruined when his parents started arguing over almost every little thing; especially about the financial problems they were having. His dad, Isshin, blamed his wife for spending most of her paychecks on makeup, hair products, anti-aging creams, hair dyes, and so on. Soon, they had to start cutting back and limit what they buy. Not that Ichigo really minded but his parents argued too much all the time.

At night, when they thought Ichigo was asleep, they would fight about other things like Isshin's drinking problems. Sometimes he would hear something breaking like glass. Other times, he would hear a slap or a yell. His mom did most of the yelling, but ignored his dad when she was told to lower her voice because their son was sleeping.

He then realized, his father cared for him a little more than his mother.

His mom, Masaki, blamed her spending problems on Isshin because he often drinks the whole twenty-four pack within a day or two and ignored her. That was when Ichigo found out that his dad was a laid-back drunk, but he was also a happy drunk at the same time. Ichigo didn't know what to think of when his father was relaxed one minute and the next he was suffocating him in a bear hug every five minutes. But alcohol wasn't the only thing his dad spent his money on. Since their arguments have increased, he started getting prescriptions for his stress-related problems. Then his mother found his father smoking cigarettes. But Ichigo suspected his dad spent his money on something else, too.

Months later, Ichigo's suspicions were right when things eventually got worse when Isshin got caught doing cocaine by Masaki. Not too long after that, Masaki started going out like she was going to a club more often. Usually, it would be most of the day, but when Ichigo got used to the daily routine, his mom started leaving for days, only to come back with her clothes out of order, hair messed up, her breath smelling of alcohol, and her makeup ruined terribly, and pretend like nothing happened. Then the next day, she would go out again.

While he was in school, Ichigo became more quieter and a little distant, but he still talked to his friends to get his mind off of home. But somehow, word got around about Ichigo's parents. After that, he started losing friends one by one. But what made him feel betrayed was when his closest friend, Uryu Ishida, did the same to him. The same boy happened to be one of his bullies. When they found out about his problems at home, they taunted him because they saw him as someone different. Someone who they thought didn't deserve their respect.

While his mom left for the day to God-knows-where, his dad would consume his drugs and go to bed in the mornings since he had a night-shift, leaving Ichigo to take care of himself and go to school.

When Masaki went out more often than Isshin liked, this caused more fights before they filed a divorce and Isshin ended up getting full custody of Ichigo. In case you were wondering, the law doesn't know about Isshin's drug addiction or drinking problem. Masaki only revealed his smoking and his other flaws which she exaggeratedly(?) stated, making it sound worse than it actually was.

After the divorce was through and they were both officially unmarried, Masaki didn't seem to care for the fact that Isshin gained full custody of Ichigo. Instead of reacting like a _loving mother_ should, she yelled at them, made them pack all their belongings, and kicked them out before slamming the door shut and locking it. Isshin didn't put up much of a fight, so Ichigo didn't say a word. They were both thankful that his dad grabbed the keys for his car because there probably was no chance that they would be getting back in there.

It's been five years since then. She hasn't attempted to contact them and his dad was still a drug addict, but he cut down his drinking to a minimum and drank when he was really stressed out and barely smoked. He even stopped taking those stress-related pills. Ichigo and his dad made a deal that he is allowed to do drugs (even though Ichigo had a strong loathing for it) _if _he stopped smoking and didn't drink as much as he did when Masaki was around. His dad agreed, not protesting because he knew his son was just concerned for him.

Whenever his dad decided to shoot up, he always told his son and Ichigo immediately stayed out of his way. When the backdrip started, Ichigo always made sure there was a six-pack of pepsi in the fridge for his dad and locked himself in his room. His dad's addiction wasn't _that_ bad because he was still able to work at an office (you know the office like the show?) and it was enough to pay for the rent on the small but comfortable apartment.

Ichigo recently got a job at Starbucks to help out his dad by putting food on the table. Whatever he got leftover, he was saving for a car. He was fifteen and he was going to need a car soon. He didn't really go out unless he had to work, buy groceries, or go to school. While he was at home at the same time as his dad, he would watch over his dad like his dad did him.

He hasn't made friends since then, but things changed when he met a dark-haired beauty at school.

* * *

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Let me tell you about myself. I used to have both of the loving parents in my life but they just had differences that were too big to ignore. I once had a loving mother most of my childhood. I guess it was just an act. Maybe she turned out like that because of my dad. I would blame my dad but I think it's really my mom's fault because she overreacted and made the situation bigger than it was.

I don't believe in first impressions because it's just not right to judge someone's personality and actions based on their appearance. I don't like people in general. My hair is a strange colored vibrant orange. I don't like those "pimps" or sports. I don't like it when people hear my name and think it means strawberry. I don't like rap. I don't like bullies. I don't like parties or people doing drugs or drinking because they think that makes them look cool. I don't like the clothes that women wear nowadays because it reveals too much and I sometime mistaken them for prostitutes. I don't like the sun. I don't like attention-seekers. I also _despise_ the people who bring their crying children to places like the grocery stores, movies, and so on. As you can see, I don't like a lot of things but I like other things.

I love watching the sunset and imagine that things are normal. I _love_ the rain and all things that come with it like lightning, thunder, hail, and so on. I _love_ the solitary confinement in my room with the only sounds coming from the scratching of a pencil on paper. I love literature. I love coming to work smelling the fresh coffee in the breakroom. I love art. I am also a music lover. I kind of like anime. I love my phone and ipod. I love hearing the crunching sounds of the leaves on the ground in the fall. I hate red apples but I love green apples. I'm not the kind that you'd want to make friends with because they say that I'll just bring down to my level. They never liked me from the start. The first glance at me and they thought I was weak and the way I dressed and the color of my hair was just for show. Heh, I proved them wrong.

On the first day of high school, you know the whole first impressions thing, right? I dressed into whatever I wanted and I ended up getting into a fight on the first day of school because some hot-shot wanted to impress his 'friends'. I got suspended for getting in a fight before third period. Some might disagree and say it's stupid, but I think it was an impressive record. Anyways, he started off with calling me names like freak and psycho. I didn't mind really. They were actually pretty cool nicknames – except for Strawberry Head. But then he started talking about my family – apparantly, he was from elementary. When he said my mom was a hooker, I lost it.

I threw the first punch. I don't remember much, but I remember his cries for help while he layed on the floor, hearing something crunch and crack here and there, blood all over his face and some on mine (but it wasn't my blood!), grabbing his hair and slamming it to the floor and my fist. After I felt I did enough damage, I got off of my knees and spat on the guy. "Thanks for telling me something I already knew." The crowd gasped and I walked away after that, but I turned around and saw him sat up. I laughed. He was friggin' crying! When some teens saw what was going on, they laughed too. Soon, the hallway was filled with laughter. While all this was going on, I took out my phone and quickly took a picture of him and walked away.

The crowd that had watched the fight was pretty big. I hadn't noticed them until I looked back. But what I did notice were the looks that some of people were giving me. They looked. . . . .scared? They were the ones who didn't laugh and they probably thought that was wrong to do so, but those people had their cell phones out and _recorded_ the fight. Strange, huh?

So anyways, I was sent to the nurse's office and she checked me for any injuries. I didn't have any. Well I didn't have any that you could see. I only got some slight bruises on my knees for landing on them when I elbowed that kid while he was on the ground...But you don't land on your knees when you elbow something...Oh well.

The school called my dad and after they handed the phone to me, he said that he can't get off of work so he decided to send someone to come pick me up. When my dad's friend finally came, the principal told him about the damage I've caused and showed him the guy I totally messed up. The guy had two black eyes, a broken nose, possibly a broken arm, a bald spot from where I grabbed his hair, messed up lip, and that was only what you could see on the outside. Can't imagine what it looked like on his stomach. My dad's friend almost exploded with laughter, but the principal was there so he managed to suppress it. My punishment was suspension for the week and one-hundred and fifty hours of community service. I have to go to court in two more months which will be around the middle of October.

When we left the school and got into the car, we laughed until we almost pissed in our pants! My dad's friend (I forgot his name!) congradulated me on winning the fight and rewarded me by giving me fifty bucks and dropped me off at my place. After I unlocked the door, I felt relieved. My dad allowed me to go out when I wanted to, but I never abused it like my mom did. You would think that at fifteen I would brag about how hard my life is so I can gain some 'friends' and I go out with those 'friends' late on school nights and lose my dad's trust.

I don't think it's worth it. I loved my dad too much to do that to him just for popularity.

Since my dad's friend gave me fifty bucks, I decided to go out. But I have to shower and change my clothes of course. I still have that kid's blood on my face and clothes. After I showered, I checked out my clothes and thought that I didn't really need to change my clothes, but decided against it. I mean, if I walked into a bank with blood on my shirt, what would people think? I probably look like a delinquent to them already, so I don't want to get sent to jail for being accused of murder - yet!

I changed my shirt to simple black shirt with a red smiling face with fangs on the center saying"...Who cares?" Hah, who cares? I don't! But I wore the same black cargo pants with chains I wore at school (thank god they weren't stained!). I also decided to style my hair. Since I just washed off the blood, I tried to style my hair differently, but it was naturally stubborn and messy, but it looks good anyways.

I'm not sure what came over me back at school. I don't even know why I beat that guy up like I did. I've never felt so angry in my life over something like this. But then again, over the years, I had to suppress my emotions for my dad and show him that it didn't effect me too much. I didn't snap when my mom decided to come home drunk. I didn't snap when my annoying alarm clock woke me up at six A.M. instead of my mom. I didn't snap when I got a bad grade at school and my mom grounded me for a month. I didn't snap when my dad decided to sleep and ignore me when I needed him the most.

But I snapped when that dude called my mom a prostitute; which I already knew.

When I looked around the place, making sure I hadn't left anything behind, I locked the door on my way out and walked over to the bank. On my way over, I saw people staring at me like I was a monster or something and I was going to yell at them, but I just remembered something. Today was the first day of school and it was about 10:27A.M., and here I was, walking around town like it was still summer vacation. They were probably shocked that I was 'playing hooky', but then again, look at the way I'm dressed. Tch, people and their judgemental ways.

As I walked into the bank, some old lady made some tsking sound and shook her head in a disapproving way. I rolled my eyes because this isn't the first time someone had the guts to do that to my face. I noticed that there wasn't a lot of people in the bank which meant no lines so that was good.

When I walked over to a middle-aged man, I decided to be one of those 'nice but scary looking people' you see roaming around here. "Hey. Can I make a deposit?" I asked nicely.

"Of course you can. Please don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you supposed to be at school today?" He asked while I gave him thirty bucks.

I don't think I can really say '_Oh I got suspended because some guy tried to impress his friends by saying that my mom is a hooker and I attacked the guy like a wild beast and made him cry.' _If only things were that simple. I can't get mad at the guy because he asked _nicely._ If I freaked out, then I'd look like a jerk. But then again, is it really any of his business? He's just concerned for my well-being, but there's a thing called being _nosy._ Why am I even thinking about this?

"Uhh, not being rude, but it's kind of complicated and I really don't feel like explaining it." I replied.

"Ohh, sorry. Didn't mean to be nosy. I mean, it's not every day you see a teen walking around on the first day of school. But you look like you're at least sixteen."

"Fifteen" I added.

"Ohhh, are you in high school?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me guess. High school is a little crazy for you, isn't it?"

"Got that right."

"Just remember. Things may seem bad now, but it'll get better later on, trust me."

"Heh, thanks." I said while leaving.

"No problem, kid."

When I walked out, I started thinking that maybe that guy was right. Would things get better for me? This isn't some fairy-tale where the main character gets their happy ending. I mean, things got off to a good start, but it ended as fast as it came. When I was younger, I used to think that the world was big and full of people I've never met before with their stories. The world used to be one big adventure for me. I felt like I could do so much more than my tiny nine-year old body looked like it could do.

Isn't weird when you have a person that you've never talked to before start talking to you like you've known each other for years? I find it to be really uncomfortable to me. I never was one to strike up a conversation with a stranger. Don't get me wrong, I know good things happen when you meet new people, but you can't really trust them completely. Maybe that's part of the reason they're called strangers. Emphasis on _strange._

Sorry, didn't mean to get off track. Anyways, when I got out of the bank, I didn't know where to go. I just wandered around town, ignoring the stares I've received behind my back. Hah, that's how high school is. You walk around the halls, ignoring the whispered insults and the stares burning through your back.

A few hours later, I came back from 'shopping' and made my way home. No, I didn't rob the place, I browsed more than I bought. I only had twenty bucks. I can't really buy a lot from Hot Topic, ya know? So I bought a $10 choker. It has these little metal studs mixed with these mini spikes with an adjuster thingie(?) for the size. Isn't that cool? No? Oh well.

It was around two when I came back. I was starved so I went towards the fridge.

…

There was no food and whatever was there, had expired.

I felt guilt overwhelming me as I thought of my dad this morning. I ate the last of the good food and my dad probably left to work starved...Hopefully he didn't eat the food from the fridge. How could I _not_ notice the food had expired? I mean, I didn't even need the breakfast energy since I _left_ school way too early. I reached into my pocket and pulled out whatever my fingers could reach at.

…

…

Ten dollars.

…

…

What can a guy buy with five dollars?

Something from a restaurant?

I hope not. That stuff is really unhealthy and I'm trying to take care of my dad, not kill him. As I contemplated on what should I buy, I remembered something important. My phone. It has 3g network so I can use the internet on my cell.

I typed in: **What foods can you buy with ten dollars?**

On google, I found a link that said **10 Healthy Foods Under 1 Dollar**. That was good enough for me. The page said some stuff about the prices of food and underneath it, there was a list that showed the healthy foods:

**1. Apples**

**Great for: Snacks, green salads, main dish salads, and fruit salads.**

**What's a serving? 1 large apple.**

**Price per serving: About $1. Apples sell for about $1.99 per pound, and an extra large crisp apple weighs about 1/2 pound.**

**Nutrition Info per serving: 117 calories, 5 grams fiber, 17% Daily Value for vitamin C, and 7% Daily Value for potassium.**

**2. Bananas**

**Great for: Snacks and fruit salads, yogurt parfaits, and smoothies.**

**What's a serving? 1 banana.**

**Price per serving: About 45 cents. Bananas sell for about $0.89 per pound, and a large banana weighs about 1/2 pound**

**Nutrition Info per serving: 121 calories, 3.5 grams fiber, 14% Daily Value for potassium (487 mg), 20% Daily Value for vitamin C.**

**3. Baby Carrots (in bags)**

**Great for: Snacks, casseroles, stews, veggie platters, and side dishes.**

**What's a serving? About 1/2 cup or 2 ounces raw.**

**Price per serving: 19 cents. A 16-ounce bag costs about $1 on sale and contains about 8 servings (2 ounces each).**

**Nutrition Info per serving: 27 calories, 2 grams of fiber, 200% Daily Value for vitamin A, and 7% Daily Value for vitamin C.**

**4. Canned Beans**

**Great for: Green salads, casseroles, stews, and chili. Types of beans range from 50% less sodium kidney beans and black beans to white beans and garbanzo beans.**

**What's a serving? Each can contains about 3.5 (1/2-cup) servings.**

**Price per serving: About 28 cents. You can buy a 15-ounce can for about $1 on sale.**

**Nutrition Info per serving: About 120 calories (for kidney beans), 7 grams protein, 6 grams fiber, and 6% Daily Value for calcium, and 10% Daily Value for iron.**

**5. Canned Tomatoes**

**Great for: Italian and Mexican recipes, chili, stew, and casseroles. Flavor options range from no-salt-added sliced stewed tomatoes to diced tomatoes with garlic and olive oil.**

**What's a serving? One can contains about 3.5 (1/2-cup) servings.**

**Price per serving: About 28 cents. You can buy a 14.5-ounce can for about $1 on sale (often less for store brands).**

**Nutrition Info per serving: About 25 calories, 1 gram fiber, 10% Daily Value of vitamin A, and 15% Daily Value of vitamin C.**

**6.Oranges (extra large navel oranges)**

**Great for: Snacks, green salads, and fruit salads.**

**What's a serving? 1 large or extra large orange.**

**Price per serving: 40 cents for a large orange and 79 cents for an extra large orange. Oranges sell for around $0.79 per pound, and a large orange is about 1/2 pound, whereas an extra large orange is about 1 pound.**

**Nutrition Info per serving: (for an 8 ounce orange): 106 calories, 5.5 grams fiber, 10% Daily Value for vitamin A, 200% Daily Value vitamin C, 17% Daily Value for folate, 9% Daily Value for calcium, and 12% potassium.**

**7. Pears**

**Great for: Snacks, as an appetizer with cheese, green salads, and fruit salads.**

**What's a serving? 1 large pear**

**Price per serving: about 45 cents for a large pear. Pears sell for about $0.90 per pound, and a large pear weighs about 1/2 pound.**

**Nutrition Info per serving: 133 calories, 7 grams of fiber, 16% Daily Value for vitamin C, and 8% for potassium.**

**8. Lentils (dry)**

**Great for: Soups and stews, cold bean salads, and casseroles.**

**What's a serving? 2 ounces (dry)**

**Price per serving: 14 cents. A 16 ounce bag sells for $1.12 (on sale) and contains eight servings.**

**Nutrition Info per serving: 195 calories, 14 grams protein, 6 grams fiber, 24% Daily Value for Iron, 10% Daily Value for magnesium and potassium.**

**9. Pearl Barley (dry)**

**Great for: Soups and stews, cold salads, and casseroles.**

**What's a serving? 2 ounces (dry)**

**Price per serving: About 12 cents. A 16 ounce bag of dry pearl barley sells for about $0.94 and contains about 8 servings.**

**Nutrition Info per serving: 199 calories, 9 grams fiber, 2.5 grams soluble fiber, 6 grams protein, 8% Daily Value for iron, and 11% Daily Value for magnesium.**

**10. Yogurt (plain, lowfat, or fat-free)**

**Great for: Smoothies, yogurt parfait, dips, and dressings.**

**What's a serving? An 8-ounce or 6-ounce container is usually a serving.**

**Price per serving: 60 cents. This is usually the price for an 8-ounce container of plain yogurt.**

**Nutrition Info per serving: (for 8 ounces of fat-free plain yogurt): 130 calories, 13 grams of protein, 45% Daily Value for calcium, plus active cultures such as acidophilus and bifidus.**

Thank God I don't have to buy anything from some fatty fast-food place.

…

What the heck are pearl barleys and lentils?

* * *

I once again was glad that the internet exists. I didn't have to go to McDonalds and spend the remaining money on something that could make my dad's condition worse. I managed to buy enough food for the week and made some weird fruit salad thing which I hope my dad will like. I already threw out all the expired food (except for the sodas) and added the extra fruits somewhere in the fridge and left a note on the fridge that said sorry.

After I finished that, I looked at the time on my phone and it was about four. I still had an hour before I go to work and it only took me twenty minutes to get there by walking. I know it's a little early for me to go to work after school, but I don't mind – it's not like I have anything to do.

At my job, I work from five in the afternoon to one in the morning. I know it's a little late, but since I don't really sleep a lot I took the job. That was during the week. My boss was kind enough to let me change the schedule during the week because of school obviously. On the weekends, I work from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon. Again, my dad had a friend that worked there and that guy said I was had insomnia and I was hired on the spot. I asked my boss, Kisuke, about the whole child labor laws thing and he said I could pass off as eighteen and he would cover for me if anything were to concern about my is nice and he lets me work even though I'm only fifteen and even gives me day offs on holidays.

Urahara is a kind laid-back perverted guy, but that's not the only side of him. He can be serious and a little scary but that was rare. Actually he's a pretty nice guy. The guy's practically a saint! He's the kind of guy that would take in a stray if he saw it in an alley digging through the trash, which is exactly what he did before the summer vacation started. It was a boney black cat with a shade of striking golden eyes who seems house-trained. He took in the cat, named it Yoruichi, and kept her ever since. He's been more relaxed since then. He took a picture of Yoruichi the day he took her in and showed me the picture because I didn't believe him about saving a cat, and that was probably the boniest cat I've ever seen. Her fur was matted and there was just a look of helplessness and misery in her eyes. It also looked like she was limping. The way she looked into the camara with such hope as if Urahara was God himself. Seriously, it was really sad and the employees that were there on their lunch break almost cried.

Just a week ago, he showed us another picture of her and she was a totally different cat. Her fur was nice, shiny, and unmatted, and there was a shine in her eyes that just made your heart melt. She didn't limp and just looked happy. Urahara was just an amazing man and I respected him.

I went to my room and changed into more 'appropiate' clothing for work. I changed my black baggy-ish cargo pants to a pair of dark-gray ones. Yeah, I do have the same pants in color of gray. Don't ask why because I still don't know. I'm allowed to wear whatever I want, but I can't wear too much black because it might scare the customers. The regular uniform is a black or white collared shirts and black or khaki pants (with no facial piercings, ugh.), with a clean apron (that's already given to you when you get the job.) and other stuff like that, but Daisuke allowed us to wear whatever because no one really cares what we wear because the customers don't have the rulebook of uniforms. Hah, we only wear the uniforms on certain days when some guy comes to check the place out.

Usually, when I'm home before my dad, I would take cat naps because of my insomnia, but I don't think my dad knows it yet. Since I don't go out very much and I happen to make much more money than most teens, I was able to afford a myTouch with internet access. I pay for my own phone because I don't want to burden my dad with things that are probably a necessity to the average adolescent. I do use the internet, but half the time I don't remember I even have it. What I find funny is that I have almost _nothing_ in my phone book. I say almost nothing because I only have my dad's work number and his cell (I found out he has a phone and he didn't want me to know that he socializes on the phone! ...How weird.) and his friend's number. Hah, I put Unknown as his name.

I haven't made any friends since the whole thing with mom, so I know I'm going to need to make some friends. Well, at least one. The fight that happened today was pretty cool and I have no one to tell but my dad. I love my dad, but I feel...? I can't really explain the feeling itself. It's almost a strong desire to talk to someone different other than my dad and his friend.

So basically, I don't really have the best socializing life.

You may think that I'm not happy with my life, what with having to be suspended from school on the first day because of some moron, taking care of my dad before he even turns fourty, having insomnia, working more than I go to school, and having no friends to talk to.

I don't think it's not as bad as it seems. I still have my dad who cares about me and I actually have a job from an great boss. I'm kind of glad that all this happened because I don't think I would've been as responsible as I am now. If my mom was still here, I probably would've been some spoiled brat who has no hold on reality and thinks that no one is ever going to hurt me. Tch, like I would!

I looked at the time on my phone again and it was four-twenty-seven. I locked my phone and stuffed it in my pocket and grabbed my keys, my wallet, and about three sticks of gum. I picked up a pen from the kitchen counter and ripped a piece of paper and wrote a note to my dad.

_**'I went to work. Be back later. Made you some fruit salad. We can talk later.'**_

When I say talk, I'm talking about the fight. I taped the note on the fridge and walked out of the apartment and locked the door and took my time walking towards Starbucks.

I got there a little early and was able to relax for another ten minutes before I had to work. Here at my job, there was another room in the back for lunch breaks and other stuff like that. It had an average sized fridge with our lunches in there. There was also a couch made to fit about three or four people at once, a table big enough to seat all four of us, a coffee table, a microwave, a punching bag in the shape of a human being (Urahara knew how a few customers liked to make our day stressful so he allowed Tatsuki to bring her punching bag for all of us to use.), a coffee maker, rice-maker, a closet with our aprons pinned with our nametags, and a few plates with utensils. The breakroom was pretty big so it was able to fit everything. It was like a kitchen minus the punching bag, the couch, and the table.

As I sat on the couch with my feet propped up on the coffee table, I noticed that there wasn't that many people at Starbucks. Maybe they were just coming back from school and had work to do or maybe they quit because of the same reason. Heh. I knew a few people that worked the same shift as me, but they were a little older than me. There was Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo.

Tatsuki is about eighteen. She was that tom-boy girl that you would really think that she was born a boy. She's nice but I don't really consider her as a friend. We would just say a hello here and there, but nothing more than that.

Mizuiro is seventeen and one of the quietest teens I've met. I hear he's only interested in older women, but I don't know. He only talks when it's necessary but he's a nice guy once you get to know him. Again, I don't consider him a friend.

Keigo. I find him extremely annoying and he's seventeen too. I thought by now he would've matured, but obviously he hasn't. He's friends with Mizuiro but he's the complete opposite of him. Loud and obnoxious coupled with nosy and perverted. There was a girl who looked like she was fourteen and he tried hitting on her. Heh, he ended up getting a black eye. Not a friend of mine.

"Ichigo, you've got two more minutes." Urahara called out while waving his fan in front of his face.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." I replied. He nodded his head and walked off to a different room. I think it's his office but no one I know has been in there before. He told us that we are not allowed in there whatsoever unless he gives us permission. We all respect the guy enough to listen to him and not invade his personal space. I think we owe him at least that.

I went over to the closet that was right next to the couch and took out my apron and putting it on. I never did like the thing but hey, at least I don't have to wear khaki pants. I walked out of the breakroom and went over to the counters where I could see the almost empty seats and tables. There was only one guy and he was working on his laptop. I don't really understand the whole publicly typing on your laptop but it doesn't bother me too much.

The good thing about working in a cafe is that it's never loud or crowded. Sure when it's lunch hour it gets kind of busy but it's not bothersome. Most of the customers are nice and they actually thank us for getting their orders and not mixing it up. There are some that have that attitude about how we didn't get their coffee or whatever snack they wanted on time. This is rare which is good but unfortunately this happens at night. They snatch their orders and throw their money on the counter before we give them their receipt and change and they snatch that away too. One even had the guts to call me a punk because of my seemingly permanent scowl. He told me to lighten up and learn to smile sometimes. Jerk.

But the worst customers are the ones that flirt with me. Sometimes they would look at me with pure lust in their eyes and write their numbers on napkins and slide it towards me with the money on top. They think that I'm that bad boy and total crap like that but I just put up the fakest smile I could muster up and took their orders. I'm not even going to tell you what the last one tried to do.

When it's my time for my break, I would take my cat naps or spend the entire thirty minutes mindlessly punching the bag. At first, it was strange for the other night-shift workers because they would think that I had anger management problems but they eventually got used to it and didn't even bother with it anymore.

I took out my ipod and hid it within my clothes so I was able to listen to my favorite songs like some background theme and no one would even notice. I leaned on one arm against the counter and listen to Slipknot while looking at the front door every once in a while.

A woman who looked like she was in her late twenties came in and ordered a hot mocha with a chocolate biscotti. She didn't flirt with me (I was grateful) but she looked a little jittery? When I gave her the coffee and biscotti along with her change and receipt, she thanked me and quickly gulped down her coffee while walking away and walked out of the cafe.

...Didn't she know the coffee was fresh so it meant it was still really hot? I think she was one of those people that needed the energy for the rest of the day. Don't get me wrong, I totally understand that but wouldn't she end up getting another cup in two more hours or something?

Today was strangely not that busy. The guy on the laptop only ordered an ice mocha and left an hour after that. That strange woman came in twice before it was eleven. A small group of people came in and ordered the same thing: biscottis. Then there was a mom, a couple, and some teens and that was it. I left work not that tired. That was good because I needed the energy to talk to my dad about today. I didn't like thinking about it but I don't want to make things an even bigger deal than it is.

I came home thirty minutes later, hoping that my dad was asleep so we wouldn't have to talk until later.

I quietly unlocked the doors and slowly walked inside and locked the door. I noticed the lights were off so I took off my converse and used my phone to light up the way to my room.

On my door, I saw a note that read: _**Thanks for the fruit salad. Surprisingly delicious. Saved some for you in the fridge. We don't have to talk about it. Good night son. :D.**_

I felt a tug at the corners of my lips. I love my dad. One of the things I loved about him was that he understood what I'm thinking. He's not one of those nosy parents which shows he trusts me. He knows that I like to keep to myself and so does he. We do talk like friends so our relationship is good. We don't say I love you around each other but the obvious things are better left unsaid.

I went into my room and got dressed for bed. I wouldn't have to worry about school tomorrow...well later on today. In fact I won't have to worry for the rest of the week. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, but I tried anyway.

As I laid in bed, I started playing with my phone and saw the time. It was now 1:42. I stared at the ceiling wondering what would happen when I would come back to school. I still had the picture from the guy crying, yet I don't have anyone to share it with. I would send it to my dad but I don't want him to think that I find a joy out of making kids cry. I don't want him to think that I've become a _bully._

I woke up with my phone in my hand and looked at the time again. 1:47. How pitiful. I hate that I can't sleep but I also adore it because I have more than enough time to myself. I wouldn't really mind drifting off into some bizarre dreamland that only I have access to. It just really frustrates me that I can't sleep while everyone else can. I know I sound selfish but I know that I deserve a good night's sleep for at least _one _night. I realize with my life I should be stressed out and have hair as gray as an eighty-two year old man but I try to _not_ think about _anything_ at least once a day.

I mean, while I'm up when I'm supposed to be asleep, I don't really do anything. I could put in a few hours of work but I don't want to sneak out of the house and then one day my dad would end up needing me for something and I'm not there. Besides, if I work _that _much, my dad would be feeling bad that he's not making enough money or I don't like being around him and I don't want him to think that.

I ended up getting close to two hours of sleep last night. Since my dad works at night and sleeps during the day, it's almost like I'm home alone. Since it's Tuesday, the second day of school, there probably won't be any teens walking around unless they were skipping. _What kind of an idiot would skip school on the second day?_ The ignorance of some of these people make me want to laugh. I got out of my room and went towards the kitchen and saw that the sink was actually _empty_ and not full of dirty dishes and that's weird because both my dad and I _hate _doing the dishes thus that being the reason why the sink is always full. I decided to get dressed and leave. I didn't want to end up waking my dad up when he has to go to work in a little bit more.

I wrote a note and stuck it in the same place as the day before with it saying,_**"Went out. Have a good day at work.:]"**_

I played with my phone while I was walking down the sidewalk and not too long after that, I ended up bumping into someone. Since she was carrying something kind of heavy in her arms, I fell backwards as she did as well and whatever she was carrying fell with a heavy thud. I looked at my hands and my phone was still within my tight grip. Good. I payed the phone with my hard-earned money so of course that'd be the first thing I would check before myself.

"Ughh, watch where you're going," said a feminine voice, "Hey, are you okay?" the said voice asked. This surprised me because almost _nobody_ in their right mind would ask someone if they were okay with they bumped into them. Usually they would rant about it or yell at you and call you names and leave. This girl was different. She actually sounded _concerned_ for my well-being. I looked up at her and I froze.

…...She was _gorgeous! _I think I just died and gone to Heaven! She had a small-framed body and looked pretty short but I can't really tell because of the angle. She had short black hair with a bang in the middle of her face and was a little paler than me but it looked healthy and natural. She wore a simple black tank-top and a maroon-colored skirt that had fishnet leggings and combat boots that were just below her knees. Our eyes bored into each other and she was the one who broke the stares.

"Hey. Did you hear me?"

I snapped out of my trance-like state and felt a little giddy to hear her voice again, "Uhh yeah. Thanks for asking," I asked while getting up and holding my hand towards her, gesturing her to take it, "Are you?"

She stared at it and took it. That small action made my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah," she said while lifting herself, "Sorry about that. I was probably so deep in thought that I wasn't able to concentrate on where I was going and bumped into you." She said while staring at me with her intense amethyst eyes. Wait. Amethyst eyes? They look way better than my boring amber eyes. I hope they're not contacts. They're way too beautiful to be fake.

"It's alright. Are you just moving in?"

"Yeah. My brother's job just moved in America and he decided to move too. But I told him I didn't want to move with him so I decided to move here." she replied with a smile. I noticed something a little funny. When she stood up she only came up to my collarbone. Haha she's short! But she's still cute though.

"You moved here in an act of rebellion?" I asked. I only met this girl by accident and I was already drawn into her and not just because of her eyes.

"You could say that. But that's not really the case." she looked down at the ground and picked up her box. It looked heavy for such a small girl like her. I almost wished the box popped open when she dropped it.

"Why are you up at this time? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something?" I suddenly asked.

"I wanted to get things done as soon as I got here. Besides, I should be asking you the same thing."

She stopped and looked at me and waited for me to answer. "I have insomnia. I can only take naps up to ten minutes."

"...Sorry to hear that. I once didn't sleep for about two weeks because my mom passed away when I was in fourth grade and I was a mess. I can't imagine what it's like to be like that almost all your life."

Things got uncomfortably quiet between us and we both could see that.

"...Aren't you tired?" I asked a little too quickly. I saw that under her eyes she looked really crappy and you can tell she was tired. _Really _tired. How did she get here? Did she drive here? I hope not.

"Nope. Right now I'm running on coffee, Red Bull, chocolate bars, Coke, and green tea." Wow. Isn't that too much caffeine?

"Isn't that too much caffeine? Why didn't you stay in a hotel or something?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I would but I wanted to save my money and it's a lot cheaper buying caffeinated drinks and chocolate than spending at least two to three hundred bucks to stay over for _two _nights. It took me about two days to get here and I still have some leftover energy and I want to use it all."

"You know that's smart. I probably wouldn't think about doing something like that." It's true - I never would have. It's just too crazy and dangerous.

"Thanks. Hey I got to go. I need to get the rest of this stuff in by today." she gestured towards the rest of the furniture in the haul-away truck.

"Hey can I help? That box looks heavy and I don't think you'll get all this done by today." I said while pointing to the furniture.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that because I'm a girl and you think I'm weak?" she looked at me while she was slightly pissed off but she was still so cute.

"No that's not at all what I meant! I was just saying that I wanted to help out because I know how much trouble it is to move stuff with no help. So please let me help you!"

She looked at me like I was crazy! All I wanted to do was help her since her brother is all the way in America because of his job. What's so bad about accepting help from a...stranger...that you've only known for a few minutes. Ah, that's the problem.

"That's nice of you but no thanks. Besides aren't you supposed to be in school since it's the second day?" Now how would she know that? Judging by the way she is with her brother she probably doesn't even go to school because it starts too early for her.

"Look I know you probably think I'm going to rob you but I'm not. I really have no reason to. To the latter question it's the same as I told the last guy that asked me the same thing, "It's complicated."

"I know you aren't but no and what could be so complicated about not going to school?" she asked while fishing in her pocket for her keys while managing to hold the heavy-looking box in one hand and unlocked the door to her apartment. She turned the doorknob and kicked the door open and walked in. I decided to go to the truck and grabbed whatever a strong teenager can hold which was a table. She walked out of her apartment probably thinking I left and saw that I was already carrying her dining that was pretty _heavy _for a regular table and she moved out of the doorway so I managed to get it through the door. I placed the table in what looked like the dining room and walked back out.

"Please let me help you! I'm serious and I will not leave until you let me carry the heavy stuff. I repeat: it's complicated and I won't explain it to you unless you give me your phone number," I said while smirking, "and the story is really cool."

"Why are you so persistant with helping me with my junk? I am a complete stranger and you're willing to help me? What if I'm a murderer or a burglar? Maybe I'm an escaped mental patient that has some multiple-personality disorder! And I won't ask again about that story no matter how interesting it may be!" At first I really thought about leaving her alone and going about my business but I didn't have anything to do and I had inmensely enjoyed watching her explode.

"I don't have anything to do all day until five and I would really like to help you with your moving. Even if you were any of those things which I find hard to believe, then I'd take my chances."

It was quiet when she was in thought. While she was thinking I took this as my chance to steal another look from her. She had a cute expression on her face and she looked like she was fifteen because of her style and face but her height suggested that she was thirteen.

"Fine. You can start with the couch." she said quickly. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was talking about but when I figured it out I ran to the truck and picked out the first heaviest thing which was the couch. Surprisingly it wasn't too heavy because it was small and I was able to do it without any help.

"Where do you want this?" I asked.

"Ehh. You can put it wherever." she answered while going back outside.

I huffed and put it down. I then followed her outside and walked inside of the truck since the only things that were in here were heavy furniture and all that was left were two television stands, four dining chairs, a coffee table, two mattresses, and two amoires.

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when we finished with all the furniture. I was ___exhausted__._ I really wanted to lay down but I forgot that I was in someone else's place and that would be rude to have a sweaty stinky teenager laying on your clean furniture.

I was standing looking around like some idiot while she was sprawled out on the floor.

"Thanks so much. I really appreciate it," she breathed out, "you can sit down if you want." she pointed towards the couch.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I was only supposed to help her with her furniture and now that I've done that, I had leave. I didn't want to but she looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got to go," I said while walking towards the door, "hey maybe we could meet some other time and - "

I stopped when I turned around. She fell asleep on the floor. I chuckled quietly and picked her up bridal style. I slowly walked towards one of the misplaced beds and gently placed her on the bed and looked through my pockets and found a paper for some reason and looked around for a writing utensil. I looked in my other pocket and strangely I found a pen. I clicked the pen and wrote down what came to mind.

I left it on the table and walked to the door and opened the door and locked it before I closed it.

Before I ran back the way I came from before I bumped into her, I tryed looking around for the address of her apartments and had no luck. I walked back home and realized something. I know my way back home so she doesn't live that far from me. If she lived near me then she must go to the same school as me.

I suddenly felt like I was on cloud nine from that single thought and ran the rest of the way home to go home and take a shower and find a way to let out all this happiness. I couldn't wait until my suspension was over.

* * *

******This is my first story and if there's any mistakes then I apologize because this is the first time I attempted to create a story this long. I'm not normally good with titles or summaries so if they don't match with the story you see me trying to go with then again I apologize. :] I was trying to make some high school fic and I wanted to try and make it different than the other ones I've read. Again this is my first story so sorry if it seems a little rushed with the meeting girl thing. :)**


End file.
